UNSC-H Nebula (Jokester123)
The UNSC-H Nebula is a Halcyon-class starship and for that matter one of the three major starships. The Nebula was constructed for a special project named OPERATION: Halcyon. After seeing the preformance from the Pillar of Autumn, ONI and Fleet Admiral Crum decided to see if the Halcyon Cruisers were a sufficient and powerful weapon against the Covenant technology. Due to the lack of money and resources the UNSC had, there were only three starships built. The war was over but the Jiralhanae still chose to fight the Sangheili and Humanity. The UNSC Nebula ''was built alongside the [[UNSC-H SuperHuman (Jokester123)|UNSC-H ''SuperHuman]] and the [[UNSC-H Vigilance (Jokester123)|UNSC-H Vigilance]]. Crew Not much is given about the UNSC-H Nebula's crew. There is a Captain. His name is Captain Raymond and Raymond leads the Nebula ''into battle against the Jiralhanae during the Fall of Doisac. The Artificial Intelligence of the ''Nebula is called Tune-Up. Tune-Up is a smart AI but he can tend to get into information he is not allowed access to. This is a common "smart" AI trait. Battles Investigating The UNSC-H Nebula is given to ONI. The Office of Naval Intelligence uses the Nebula ''to transfer Forerunner artifacts from Forerunner Installations to Oasis, a restricted colony that researches Forerunner artifact and is under control of Section IV. The Halcyon starship also watches the Jiralhanae movement closely and keeps rogue colonies in line. The UNSC-H ''Vigilance works with the Nebula ''commonly. The ''SuperHuman is assigned by Section II to work with the UNSC as a legendary starship that lives up to the name, SuperHuman. This is to boost morale throughout the UNSC. Fall of Doisac (To Be Announced) The UNSC military leaders became enraged by the Jiralhanae constantly attack UNSC colonies and destroying Odysseus XII. Their response is to extinguish the Jiralhanae species once and for all. The Jiralhanae are recklace and power hungry, they have sense of respect, order, or decentcy as the are sometimes seen eating Human corpses. The UNSC and the Sangheili are set out to destroy Doisac, the Jiralhanae homeworld. A UNSC fleet meets at Luna and soon they leave. The SuperHuman and the Vigilance are both present at Luna. The Nebula ''is assigned with the ''SuperHuman to basically eliminate all Jiralhanae spacecraft except High Sanctuary. The Nebula begins the battle without the SuperHuman. No one knows where the SuperHuman is. It slipped out somewhere else. The Nebula ''starts off by destroying multiple warships but one of the warships cowardly escapes into slipspace. That warship will end up fighting the ''SuperHuman on the edge of the system. The UNSC started off with a fine start but the battle began to go to shit. The Nebula and other starship not only picked up an explosion off the edge but they could also see it. It was a NOVA Bomb and only minutes later did the SuperHuman exit slipspace into the battle. The space assault was going bad and the Sangheili were believed not to be coming. It was only until things got worse that the Sangheili came and saved the day. The space battle was won and the Nebula was now able to watch the Sangheili destroy ''High Sanctuary. ''The Fall of Doisac is historic battle marking the end of the Jiralhanae species. Category:Ships Category:Post War Saga Category:Office of Naval Intelligence